He Didn't Know
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: He didn't know she kissed him. He didn't know she smiled for him. He didn't know she made love to him. He didn't know she LOVED him. Why? Simple. She didn't know it wasn't him. DMXHG Postwar Fic.


**Author's Notes: **This is the 5th Story! Whew, two more to go and we're done with the Tragic Week! I think Mystery is gaining favor since, with my mates, they're all in Mystery/Comedy thingy. And I already have a story in mind if ever. Anyway, this is kinda weird, I don't even know if this counts as Tragic. :)

Song of Inspiration: **Samson by Regina Spektor**

Try listening to it while reading this...Maybe. :)

* * *

**He didn't know**

_He didn't know she kissed him._

_He didn't know she smiled for him._

_He didn't know she made love to him._

_He didn't know she LOVED him._

_Why? _

_Simple._

_She didn't know it wasn't him._

* * *

"Fine, Ronald Bilius Weasley. If you want life, then I'll give it to you." Hermione Jane Granger retorted icily at the red-head man facing her. He looked pathetic, trying to bring her back to him.

"You know 'Mione that's not what I—"

"Then what did you mean, huh?" She scoffed, clearly affronted. Ron here, was just telling her that they 'needed' to take things a lil' slower. But she thought the exact opposite. They were 28 for Merlin's sake!

"You know, 'Mione… just slow things up?" He repeated again, groaning mentally. He didn't want to lose Hermione, nope. That would be the last thing he'd ever do. But lately, she had been somehow, _hinting_ to him, that she wanted a 'marriage' already. And Ron was not ready for_ that_ yet. As he said, he wanted _life_.

"Slow things your arse. We're over. You and I." With that, she disapparated from his flat, leaving every feeling she harbored for him. They were over anyway, and she had said it.

* * *

It has been exactly 11 years since the final war had ended, with Harry emerging as the victor against Voldemort. Hermione then had started dating Ron, and they were steady for 11 years. And what bothered her most is that, Harry, already committed to Ginny in the bond of marriage, and her, with nothing at all. She wanted kids; a loving husband… is that too much to ask for?

And God had answered her prayer.

"Malfoy?" She said, clearly shocked to see him walking alone in the dark streets of Knockturn Alley. Draco's pale face turned to her direction in confusion.

"Granger?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Hell, nice greeting. She strode towards him, making sure he won't disappear from her sight.

"_What?_"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"

Draco fully turned to her now, clearly insulted, yet amused. He raised his brow at her, finally seeing her changes. He had to admit, she had grown quite beautiful with her hair now tamed.

"No." He said simply, still looking at her.

_He's gonna undress me with his stares! Gaah!_

"Why?" She asked, not convinced. She waited for his answer. She had every right to interrogate him, since she was an auror anyway. Well, an ex-auror to be exact. She gave up her position to be a good loving girlfriend to Ron, who was, in a way, rejected her feelings in the end.

"Aren't we _just_ up-to-date, Granger?" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione just rolled her eyes and glared at him, waiting for a _proper_ answer. She hated to say this, but she used to have this old crush on him when they were still in school. She didn't know why, but it always went that way for her. Liking someone who's absolutely mean to her.

"Just tell me why." She sighed. He shrugged and answered her.

"You left your post when I was just having the trial. I was proven not be guilty, so they set me free as a broom. There, happy?" He explained. He knew pissing her wouldn't be a good option, so he dismissed it.

"Oh. I see." She said, simply nodding. It was true anyway. Draco smirked and _seized his opportunity._

"So…you wanna go out with me?

* * *

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had another heated argument with Ron about having _Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend_. Well, he was the one who pushed her away anyway. And not that she cared anymore. She was over with Ron. And she had Draco…

She started walking to their grandiose home situated at the grandest city, _Poream Grain,_ where wizards of great importance flocked. She had to admit, Draco was rich. And she was too. Yet, she wanted a simple life just the same.

The gates instantly opened as she approached her 'home.' Surely, Draco would be home by now, reading the Daily Prophet or something. It was the first time in her life too that she ever felt so worried. That Draco would probably go disappear in her life again…But, he had assured her, and with that, the discussion was closed.

She slowly walked the steps leading to _their_ front door. And suddenly, she felt being watched. She turned around but no one was there. She shook her head and continued to walk.

Nearer…

And nearer… but she really felt like being watched.

So she turned around again…

"_Stupefy_."

Hermione eyes widened as the spell missed her by inches. He's here! But he was dead! Harry had killed him! She started to run to their house as spells were starting to zoom at her. She managed to dodge them luckily with her skills as an auror never fading.

She was able to reach the door and slammed it shut as she entered the warm mirth. Her breathing was rapid and she clutched her wand tightly. She muttered a 'locking' charm and ran to the living room.

"Draco!" She shouted as she reached the room. Draco, who had been reading the Daily Prophet, looked up to her in a questioning glance. In his hand was a cup which he never allowed anyone to touch. Not even Hermione.

"'Mione?"

"He's here! Vo-voldermort's here!" She panted out! Draco's eyes had widened in shock. He knew Hermione wouldn't joke like that.

"But…he's dead, isn't he?"

"Exactly! But I saw him!"

"Are you sur—"

"Yes!" She turned around, looking worriedly at the door. Her heart was beating fast. They couldn't disapparate. Draco had made their home just like Hogwarts; no one is able to apparate neither inside nor outside. In short, _they were trapped._

She continued to stare at the door, waiting for it to open, when suddenly she felt a cold chill hit her. She cringed, sensing trouble.

Then, she smelled Draco's scent near her, felt his breathing on her nape.

"Dra—"

"_He's not there, mudblood. He's here."_ Her eyes widened and turned around, completely terrified at what she thinks she'll see. It was not a laughing Draco who had faced her, but a pale face everyone had feared of. It was Voldemort.

With that, her eyes closed, Death welcoming her into his abyss.

* * *

_"__Huh?..."_

Meanwhile, millions of miles away from society were Draco Malfoy with his wife Pansy Malfoy, having their one-year vacation away from the Wizarding world after 11 years of married life. They had married after Draco was welxomed to freedom and were now enjoying bits by bits of their committed life. They kept their marriage a secret, wherein only family members attended. And it was not publicized either for privacy purposes.

It was odd, that in the midst of his vacation, the thought of the muggle-born Hermione Granger came to his mind.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, as she noticed him spacing out.

"Someone random came to my mind." He said truthfully.

"Who?"

"Nobody important…"

"Is he/she dead?" Pansy asked once more.

"I dunno, love. And surely, _I don't care._" The _real _Draco Malfoy answered his wife, shrugging. Why would he ever care about that mudblood?

"Oh. Okay."

_Fin_

* * *

**End Notes: **You people got it? Uhh.. Voldemort Polyjuice Potion to look like Draco and with that, he was able to trick Hermione. (Mentioning of Draco's cup which he never allowed anyone to touch.) So after months, he killed her. And the REAL Draco Malfoy didn't even know that someone loved him excluding Pansy. But he didn't care anyway. :(

Tell me which story is the best among all in the Tragic Week? Arigato.

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
